McBenson
by WHardy221
Summary: I know what the title says but I con only add 2 shows. What happens when Andy McNally and Olivia Benson get into NCIS? A couple worried old partners, maybe a Staff Sergeant who might blame himself? Just what will ensue with the Major Case Squad? All these questions and more will be answered in the coming chapters


Olivia Benson walks off the elevator at NCIS Headquarters in Washington D.C. to find DiNozzo complaining about Mondays to Ziva. DiNozzo sees Benson just as she walks off.

"Hello, I am very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, how may I help you?"

"Yes, Agent DiNozzo, can you direct me to Agent Gibbs and Director Vance please?"

"On what grounds may this be?" DiNozzo asked suspiciously.

"My Captain, Donald Cragen, had me transferred to this agency and I need to speak with the director and your commanding officer to make everything official."

"May I see some I.D. please?"

"Sure. Maybe I should state my name and title, Sergeant Olivia Benson, NYPD Special Victims Unit."

"I had read about some of your collars, very impressive. I'm Special Agent Ziva David, pleasure to meet you."

McGee strolls in, with another person behind him.

"McGee, what was said about letting pretty women follow you in here without you having a badge on?"

"Not now Tony, I had a rough night." McGee turns and notices the 36 year old brunette behind him. "How long have you been behind me?"

"Since you got on the elevator."

"McGee, you know you have to watch your back." Benson says playfully but also serious.

"I know Liv, just a long night."

"That is no excuse. She could have killed you without you knowing until the good lord told you."

"That is what I keep telling him. What precinct are you from?" Tony asks to keep the conversation going."

"I am from the one-six, Manhattan; I don't know why I got transferred to a federal agency though."

"That beats me. Sergeant, how do you know McGeek over there?"

"For one thing, please call me Olivia or Liv, and another, Agent McGee over there worked a case with us while he was at a comic-con event in my precinct. He found a rape victim there and played a big role in catching and putting that sick bastard behind bars."

"Timothy McGee, NYPD, has a nice ring to it."

"Shut up Tony!" McGee says starting to get annoyed.

"And you are Miss?" Tony asks to the young brunette that came into the squad room tailing McGee.

"Sergeant Andy McNally, Toronto Police, 15 Division. I have orders to report to NCIS Headquarters and see Director Vance and Agent Gibbs."

"When did NCIS start taking in sergeants?" Ziva asks.

"I don't know and I don't think Gibbs is happy." McGee states.

"Feel a disturbance in the squad room McGeek." Tony teases.

"I do Tony, and by the feel of it, it is because of the two sergeants in front of us."

"What are you getting at there probie?"

"I think our little unit may have two new recruits."

Abby walks in to give an update on her findings and hears the bit about new recruits and sees Andy.

"Andy, oh my God, how are you? It has been like forever! Please tell me you're here on police or personal business and not as a suspect."

"Relax Abbs." Gibbs says in a surprisingly calm manner after talking to director Vance about the two sergeants.

"So boss, what is the word on Liv and Andy?"

"The word is you and McGee need to a space for the sergeants, DiNozzo."

"I don't follow."

"We have more people in our unit, that means we need more workspace."

"On it boss."

Gibbs phone rings.

"Yeah... Okay, we're on it." He hangs up, "put a hold on the office space DiNozzo, dead petty officers let's move. Ziva, McGee, your with me. Benson, you're with McNally and DiNozzo."

They all roll to two different sites and find not two but three bodies at each scene.

"Let the object of objection become but a dream as I cause the seen to become unseen." DiNozzo quotes Charmed in a rare occasion of him not being able to stomach a crime scene.

"Another day at the office." Benson sighs. "Looks like they picked the right time to incorporate an SVU detective."

"I could say the same about guns and gangs." McNally states. "That one there is Albert Hinreck, an arms dealer we have been tracking for months. Looks like he was hit with a bow and arrow strangely enough."

"Why a bow and arrow?" DiNozzo asks.

"Less of a chance of getting caught."

"That's possible. But I still don't see the connection with why they would be used."

"Look at it this way, Tony. It could be someone already on probation." Benson jumps back in.

"Probationary rules say you can't legally carry a firearm."

"Yeah, look at the duke boys." McNally says.

"That is a little old for your age isn't it?" DiNozzo asks giving her a hard time.

"My dad was a huge fan of the show. I guess when I was like 2 or 3 I wanted to watch the show constantly. There were times I would cry if something else was on in its spot. I would not go that far and no I would not like to elaborate."

"Okay then, dually noted. If someone was on probation, other than rules, what would stop them from carrying guns?"

"It doesn't stop people. Any smart person knows that they're still harder to track with ballistics hopefully we can get a print off the arrow."


End file.
